


Baby Skellington

by EndranceLoveGU



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndranceLoveGU/pseuds/EndranceLoveGU
Summary: I decided to make a version based off the game called Oogie's revengeThis is not meant to be an actual canon story, it's just something I did for fun
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Kudos: 5





	Baby Skellington

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't like mpreg, don't read)

Sally: Oh Jack.. Please be alright... *looks up* Please hurry Nita.. If we don't get to Jack soon.. Oh please get here fast...

Nita: *runs in her Halloween Town outfit and pants* Jack?! Jack!! Where are you!?

Igor: Nita!! *runs to her* Oh Nita.. Nita must help Igor. 

Nita: Igor I'm looking for Jack. Can you tell me where he is?

Igor: Nita help Igor first then Igor tell. 

Nita: Ok ok. Lemme guess. Bone Biscuits? 

Igor: No no bone biscuits this time. Nita help Dr. Finklestein upgrade Soul Robber then help Igor get a tool for Dr. Finklestein

Nita: Soul Robber? What's a Soul Robber?

Dr. Finklestein: Something that will come in handy while finding Jack my girl. I need a special purple gem that will give Soul Robber its new power.

Nita: *grabs it from her pocket* Will this work?

Dr. Finklestein: Ah yes! Brilliant my girl. Come. Let us get Soul Robber upgraded and find Jack. *rolls to his lab*

Nita: *walks with Igor* So um Dr. What happened to Jack? I thought he was going to stop Oogie Boogie.

Dr. Finklestein: He was my girl but Oogie took him off guard and imprisoned him in his casino. And it's almost time for her to be born.

Nita: Wait. What do you mean her? Is Sally about to deliver a baby soon?

Igor: No! Sally not deliver, Jack deliver! 

Dr. Finklestein: Igor's right. Jack is about to have the baby soon and if we don't find him, it'll be over for them both.

Nita: *nods* I'll do what I can to help get Jack and the baby back to Halloween Town safely. 

Dr. Finklestein: Sally has a lot of faith in you my girl. She knows you'll find them. 

Nita: Right. *opens the door* So this is Soul Robber.

Dr. Finklestein: Yes. Now place that gem into Soul Robber and it'll absorb its powers.

Nita: *does so and watches as Soul Robber turns purple and attach itself on her arm* Whoa! This is bizarre but cool.

Dr. Finklestein: Try it out my girl. Can't hurt for a bit of practice. 

Nita: Of course not. *tries it out* Wow! *laughs* It is powerful. With this, I can stop Oogie Boogie and free Jack and the baby. 

Igor: Nita must go if Nita save Jack and baby!

Dr. Finklestein: He's right. The clock is ticking. If we don't save them soon, all is lost. 

Nita: I'm off then. 

Dr. Finklestein: Good luck. Bring them back safe. 

Nita: I will. You have my word. *runs fast* I have to get Zero. Maybe he can help me track down Jack's scent and locate him. *runs to the graveyard* Zero? *whistles* C'mere boy. 

Zero: *barks and floats to her* 

Nita: Hey Zero. I need your help. Jack's in Oogie's casino and I need your help to find them. Can you get Jack's scent?

Zero: *barks and floats, sniffs around*

Nita: Hold on Jack. Help is on the way. *runs and pants* Oogie your so going down you bag of bugs. 

Zero: *barks*

Nita: You got something boy?!

Zero: *floats and pants, barks and growls at the door*

Nita: In here huh? *hears screaming* Jack?! *breaks the door down* Whoa!!!! *falls* Soul Robber!! *grabs onto a steel pillar* Whew. To close. Jack!!! Are you here!!?

Jack: Down here!!!... 

Nita: Hang on!!! *swings and drops down* Jack!!! *runs to the cell* 

Jack: You found me... 

Nita: Of course I did. I wasn't gonna let you or the baby get hurt by Oogie. I'm getting you out, just hang tight Jack.

Jack: Better do it fast... The little one is showing signs of wanting to get out...

Nita: *struggles with the lock* I can't get it open! Oogie has to have the keys for this cell. Jack you have to be strong. Don't bring her into the world with Oogie still in it. *strokes his stomach through the bars* 

Jack: *holds her hand there and squeezed it gently* I'll try to keep her in but it might be difficult.. These pains are really getting stronger... 

Nita: Just hold on and breathe gently Jack. I'll get the keys and get you out.

Oogie Boogie: Don't hold your breath girly! *laughs evilly* 

Nita: Oogie!! Let Jack go!! *gets in battle stance*

Oogie Boogie: Oh please. Your no match against me Nita. And besides, I wouldn't want to miss this big moment.

Jack: *groans in pain and grips his stomach*

Nita: Jack!! Oh no not now baby! Jack hang in there!!! 

Oogie Boogie: *laughs* Oh this is just great! Once that little brat is born, I'll squash both of them like bugs!! 

Nita: I won't let you hurt them Oogie!! I'll settle this right here right now!! *gets into her battle stance*

Jack: *groans and struggles* N-Nita.. Take my Soul Robber and combine with it with yours.. It will help you defeat Oogie.. *winces* Please hurry.. I don't know how long I can keep her in...

Nita: Breathe Jack. I'll beat Oogie and get you home. *gets up and glares at Oogie* Prepare for your downfall Oogie Boogie. *does her battle stance and has both Soul Robbers* I'll defeat you and make sure you never return.

*Oogie's song plays* 

"Well well well, if it isn't Nita the pumpkin princess. Think you can't beat me? Oh I would like to see. So how do you like my traps?" *laughs*

"It's over. It's over. This time you've gone to far. It's over I'm serious! Just who do you think you are? Just because you trapped my friend doesn't make you king. You better give up, surrender now I'm fixing everything."

"That's what you think. Hah! But you couldn't be more wrong. And this will be the last time, you hear the Oogie song." "Whoa~"

(Whoa~)

"Whoa~"

(Whoa~)

"Whoa~!"

(Whoa~)

"I'm the Oogie Boogie man!"

Nita: You'll never get away with this Oogie

Oogie: Just try and stop me! Hah hahaha!

"I see you were really proud of all your booby trapping schemes, but I can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams."

"Hah! That's funny Nita it was a dream, but it will be coming true. Even my shadow and I know, your days are very through." "Whoa~"

(Whoa~)

"Whoa~"

(Whoa~)

"Whoa~!"

(Whoa~)

"I'm the Oogie Boogie man!"

Jack: Nita I can't hold on much longer...! She's trying to come out...!

Nita: Just don't push Jack! It'll be over soon! I promise!!

(Ready? 3. 2.1. Go)

"I see you were very proud of all your booby trapping schemes, but I can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams."

"Hah! That's funny Nita it was a dream, but now it'll be coming true. Because my shadow and I know your days are very very through." "Whoa~"

"Whoa."

"Whoa~"

"Whoa"

"Whoa~!"

"Whoa!" "I'm the pumpkin queen!"

Oogie: Oh!! No!!! *melts and all his bugs scatter*

Nita: *grabs the keys and runs to the cell, unlocks it* Jack!! *helps him up* He's gone now. 

Jack: That's good..!! *groans* But I think we might be a bit to late..! I can't hold her in any longer..!

Nita: Oh no..!! We gotta get you out of here and into town. Dr. Finklestein is setting the room and Sally is worried about you.. Wait a minute, I can use both the Soul Robbers and get us back to town!

Jack: We better go now.. Because I have a feeling this little girl will be making her debut soon.. 

Nita: Hold onto me Jack. *grabs him and gets him outside without progressing the pains and labor* Ok. Here we go. Soul Robbers!! *sends them out and pulls them back to town* Stations everyone!!! Now!! Pumpkin King and baby coming through!! *walks with Jack* Easy Jack just breathe and stay calm.

Jack: Thank you for saving us.. Your a great friend...

Nita: No problem Jack. *gets him inside the lab* 

Sally: Jack!! *runs to him and helps them* Oh Jack I was really worried about you..

Jack: It was thanks to our friend here that we made it back.. But right now I'm really in bad pain and it's getting stronger every minute... 

Sally: Is she..?

Jack: She's on her way Sally... Our little pumpkin princess is about to arrive on this Halloween...

Sally: Oh Jack.. Don't worry. Dr. Finklestein will help in the delivery and I'll be right by your side. I'm not going anywhere. 

Jack: But what about our friend...? 

Nita: Don't worry Jack. I'll be outside in the hall. I believe in you Jack Skellington. Pumpkin King

Jack: Thank you... Oh no not again...! 

Dr. Finklestein: Let's begin. 

Nita: *closed the door and sits outside, hearing everything and covers her ears* 

Igor: Bone Biscuit? *hands her 1*

Nita: Oh thanks Igor *takes it and eats* Gosh I'm very worried Igor. Do you think Jack and the baby girl will be ok? 

Igor: Igor thinks so. Jack be strong by Sally. And Dr. Finklestein very good doctor. Igor believes with heart.

Nita: *smiles* Your right Igor. 

Dr. Finklestein: Igor I request your assistance!! Hurry!!

Igor: Igor coming!! Nita watch Igor's bone biscuits?

Nita: Sure thing.

Igor: *closed the box and puts them beside her and runs inside the room*

Nita: *sits there and worries*

Clown: Hey!! Nita! Is Jack ok? Has the baby been born yet? 

Nita: Not yet Clown. They're all in there working and I can hear Jack screaming.

Clown: That sounds bad. It must really hurt if he's screaming that loud.

Nita: Considering I defeated Oogie and freed him, the labor was progressing through out the battle

Clown: Yikes! How bad and how long was he there?

Nita: Bad and I'd guess quite more than a few hours

Corpse Kid: Jack has to be ok, he's our Pumpkin King. 

Nita: I know.. Let's hope Oogie hasn't hurt them..

Clown: It's been like a good few hours since you guys came back, how long does it take for a baby to come?

Nita: It depends on the baby. But please let them be ok... *shakes from worry*

*cries are heard*

Corpse Kid and Clown: The baby's here the baby's here!! *laughs and spins*

Dr. Finklestein: *rolls out* Will you two keep it down? Your making her scared of loud noises. 

Corpse Kid and Clown: Sorry.

Dr. Finklestein: My girl. Jack and Sally request your presence.

Nita: *grabs the box for Igor and hands it to him, walks in softly and gasps a bit* Oh Jack.. Sally she's... She's so tiny and beautiful...

Jack: She is. A good few hours of this delivery was very worth it for this little pumpkin princess. 

Sally: I'm so proud of you Jack. Nita. Jack and I were thinking of this, would you like to be her godmother?

Nita: W-What..? Godmother? Me? A-Are you sure?

Jack: Of course. If it wasn't for you, this one wouldn't be here and neither would I. So we wanted you to have that honor.

Nita: I.. I don't know what to say but.. I accept. I'll be her godmother.

Dr. Finklestein: That's the answer we were hoping you'd say. I think someone should meet her godmother. The one who saved her and her father. 

Nita: *sits in the chair beside the bed*

Jack: *gently puts the baby in her arms* 

Baby: *whines* 

Nita: Ssh ssh ssh... It's ok baby.. I'm your Godmommy. I rescued you and your daddy from that mean old bag of bugs. 

Baby: *cries softly*

Dr. Finklestein: She should have remembered her voice, but why does she cry? 

Sally: Maybe a song will help. Nita will you sing to her?

Nita: Sure. *rocks her and softly hums*

*Hail to Daddy Jack plays*

'Hail to Daddy Jack, Oogie never won, making traps and screaming ghosts, no one can beat this king of Halloween."

Sally: It's working. She's calming down. Keep going Nita

Nita: On it Sally. 

"The mean nasty tricking brats will never be around, thanks to Daddy Jack and I, we threw them out of town."

Jack: Your singing is making her remember you. Don't stop Nita. Let her remember your voice.

Nita: You got it Jack

"We've learned not to believe, that evil Oogie's scheme, and we saved our Halloween. We all knew not to believe and now your here to see. You came right onto this day, Halloween is your birthday."

(Ready? 3. 2. 1. Go)

"Hail to Daddy Jack, Oogie Boogie never won, thinking that his traps and schemes could beat our pumpkin king." "Whoa"

"Whoa~"

"Whoa"

"Whoa~"

"Whoa"

Whoa~"

"Jack's our only pumpkin king."

Baby: *giggles cutely*

Jack: She remembers your voice Nita. You did it.

Nita: *smiles* Thanks Jack. *looks at the baby* Hi baby. Ooh your so sweet yes you are.

Baby: *coos happily*

Sally: We have to name her Jack. We can't just keep calling her baby.

Jack: That's true. Hmm.. But what would fit her as a name?

Dr. Finklestein: Nita do you have any suggestions? 

Nita: Hmm... Well she was born on Halloween, full of scares and screams and lots of candy. And Jack o lanterns

Jack: That's perfect. Jackie the pumpkin patch princess. 

Sally: Oh Jack that's wonderful. Nita thank you.

Nita: Heheheh. No problem. Jackie. That's perfect for this lil girl. 

Jackie: *coos happy and suckles her tiny bony fist*

Jack: She likes it. 

Nita: *smiles and gets up, gives Jackie back to her father* These two gave you life Jackie. Your pumpkin king and queen parents

Jackie: *coos happy and cuddles*

Sally: Oh Jackie. Your going to love it here in Halloween Town. You'll have so many friends. 

Jack: And nobody will ever harm you, not as long as your mom and I are around. We love you so much baby girl. We're happy to finally see you. 

Jackie: *cuddles between them*

*This is Halloween plays*

Nita: *looks outside* Looks like they're all celebrating the birth of the new pumpkin princess this Halloween. 

Jack: Looks like it. Hey Nita, I really am glad you found us. Would you like to stay in Halloween Town for a while? 

Nita: I would like that. *smiles* 

Jackie: *cries*

Igor: Why Jackie cry?! Jackie hurt?!

Jack: No Igor. She's just hungry. 

Nita: I got it *makes a bottle for Jackie and heats it up* There we go. Some good old fashioned bone milk. *tests it on her arm* Perfect temperature. *hands it to Jack and helps him feed Jackie* There. This should do the trick.

Jackie: *drinks and suckles*

Jack: *held the bottle and feeds her* That's a good girl. 

Sally: How did you know how to make that? 

Nita: I have an infant niece back home, so I know how to make bottles of formula and milk, how to heat them up and how to correctly feed her. Just like how I helped Jack figure out how to feed Jackie correctly. I can help you later on her next feeding Sally.

Sally: Thank you. I appreciate it. We will need all the help we can get.

Dr. Finklestein: I do hope Lock, Shock and Barrel don't play any pranks on her. Or bring back Oogie Boogie. 

Nita: No worries Dr. Finklestein. I can handle those brats if they ever come back and try anything stupid. 

Jack: And I'll help. No one messes with the Pumpkin King and his friends. 

Nita: *giggles* True. 

Jackie: *hiccups and finished the bottle* 

Jack: Oh boy. What do I do now?

Nita: Calm down Jack. *helps him bring Jackie on his shoulder* Rub her back and pat it a little. 

Jack: Ok *does so*

Jackie: *burps cutely and sighs in content*

Nita: Whoa that was a good one Jackie *chuckles*

Jack: I'll say. Something so small like her making a big noise. 

Sally: *chuckles softly* Yes but it's a part of life and parenting dear Jack. 

Jack: Suddenly.. I feel so tired and dizzy..

Nita: Your exhausted Jack. It's normal after having a baby. You should rest. I think we should all get some rest. 

Sally: She's right. We should all get some sleep. We had a big day. *kisses his head softly* 

Jack: Yes we did.. *lays down with Jackie and closed his eye sockets* Goodnight my dear Sally and Jackie.. Scary dreams.. *falls asleep*

Sally: Scary dreams, my pumpkin king and princess *lays beside them and falls asleep*

Nita: *tucks them in and quietly left, shuts the door quietly* Dr. Finklestein and Igor left to bed. The only one left to bed is me. *walks out gently to go to her temporary house* Jack and Sally are so happy. Jackie is a great addition to their family. I wish all the love and happiness, and best wishes as well. *walks* 

Zero: *floats into the lab and stays with the new family*

Nita: *hears Lock, Shock and Barrel* Not those three again. *walks over* Ahem!! *taps her foot*

Barrel: Oh shoot! 

Lock: H-Hi Nita ^^' hehehe.. 

Shock: Lovely evening, right? 

Nita: Why are you 3 hiding in the bushes? In case you 3 haven't noticed, we aren't to fond of your pranks and tricks anymore.

Lock: We know... We're really sorry...

Shock: We really didn't want to hurt Jack or his baby.. But Oogie wanted us to do it... 

Barrel: We wanted to say we're sorry for tricking everyone in this town... Even Jack... And to you to.. We were very wrong to kidnap Jack during his last months.. 

Nita: *sighs and walks over to them* Look. I understand your really sorry but what you guys did was very wrong. Jack and his baby could have died because of you. Do you understand what you did?

Lock: Yes.. We understand.. Could you please tell Jack we're sorry..?

Jack: How about you tell me yourselves? *walks over with Jackie in his arms*

Lock, Shock and Barrel: Jack!! 

Jack: I'm willing to forgive all of you if you truly are sorry and will no longer serve Oogie. 

Shock: We promise Jack. We really are sorry. How can you ever forgive us..?

Jack: *bends down* How about if you all agree to keep Jackie safe from harm and not play any pranks, I'll forgive you three tricksters. 

Lock: We promise Jack. We'll keep her safe. 

Barrel: Yeah! She'll be like a sister to us

Shock: More like a friend you doofus. 

Jackie: *yawns cutely*

Shock: Aww that's so cute. Hi Jackie ^^

Jackie: *stares at her, drools*

Lock: Not much of a talker yet huh kid?

Shock: She's a baby you dumb nut. Babies can't talk 

Barrel: She looks so.. So tiny. Are you sure she's ok? 

Jack: According to Dr. Finklestein she is. A healthy little pumpkin princess. Baby skeletons are small but they grow as they get older. 

Jackie: *coos*

Shock: Can we hold her Jack?

Jack: If you be careful with her and make sure she doesn't slip, I'll allow it. 

Shock: *holds Jackie first and is surprisingly gentle* Aww your so cute >w< We're gonna have so much together. I'll teach you that Lock and Barrel drool and we girls rule ^^

Lock and Barrel: Hey! 

Nita: *snickers and giggles softly* Oh boy. I think now that Shock has another girl with her, she'll have help with pranks on the boys. 

Jack: Oh dear. I certainly hope not. 

Shock: Oof! She's getting heavy. 

Jack: *gently grabs her* I got her. *sits on the ground for a bit*

Lock: I wanna hold her next

Jack: Ok Lock. Just be careful. * puts Jackie in his arms*

Lock: Whoa, she's super small. Ow! Hey she poked me in the nose. Lil stinker. 

Barrel: You probably got to close. 

Lock: Oh shut up Barrel. 

Jackie: *sneezes cutely*

Lock: Eww. 

Barrel: *laughs* Jackie sneezed on Lock!

Jack: Sorry about that Lock. *wipes it off* Are you ok?

Lock: Mhm. I'm fine. It's just a lil sneeze. It doesn't hurt me. *covers Jackie up all snug* She was probably cold. 

Jack: That was nice Lock. *gently grabs Jackie back*

Barrel: Me next me next. 

Jack: Ok ok Barrel. *puts Jackie in his arms*

Barrel: Whoa. Your right Lock. She's tiny

Jackie: *coos* 

Lock: Told ya. Don't scare her with that face

Barrel: Shut it. Ow!! She poked me in the eye! 

Jackie: *coos*

Jack: I'll take her back. *gently takes Jackie back* Why are you 3 out here in the bushes anyway?

Shock: We really wanted to come back. And tell you how sorry we were. We realize our mistakes. We shouldn't have kidnapped you in your last months Jack.. We're sorry

Jack: I'll accept your apologies, but you 3 need to work really hard if everyone else is to forgive you.

Lock: We understand Jack. 

Barrel: We really do.

Jack: That's good. *gets dizzy and holds his skull* Guess I'm not fully recovered yet. 

Nita: C'mon Jack. I'll help you back to bed. *helps him up and makes sure Jackie is secure in his arms* Ok lets go. *helps him walk*

Barrel: Man we really messed up. We could have really hurt Jack and Jackie.

Lock: Yeah. From now on, we vow to never prank anyone ever again. 

Shock: And keep Jackie safe. 

Nita: *smiles* Sounds like they really mean it. 

Jack: I believe so. They didn't cross their fingers anymore. That proves they really want to change.

Nita: Mhm. Hey Jack can I ask you something?

Jack: Sure. What is it? 

Nita: What was Oogie planning to do with you and Jackie while you were captured?

Jack: My guess would be that he wanted to the Seven Holidays King. 

Nita: What a big load of beetle dung. Oh I meant to ask, How's Santa and the other holiday leaders doing?

Jack: They're doing wonderful. I plan on letting Sandy meet Jackie next Christmas but I don't wanna cause more trouble again.

Nita: Don't worry Jack. I'll talk to Santa for you. I'll even tell him about little Jackie. 

Jack: Thank you Nita. You remember where the holiday doors are right?

Nita: Yeah. Santa's is the big Christmas Tree.

Jack: That's right. Whoa.. *wobbles*

Nita: *grabs him and Jackie* Easy there I got you both.

Jackie: *cries a bit*

Jack: Sorry honey.. I didn't mean to startle you.. Oh how will we get back up there without me passing out or dropping Jackie..?

Nita: Hmm.. Oh yeah I still have both Soul Robbers. I can get us up there. 

Jack: Great idea. *holds onto her and Jackie*

Nita: Soul Robbers! *sends them on the ledge and pulls them up* There. Thanks Soul Robbers, take a good long break. *helps Jack back into bed, tucks him and Jackie back in bed* Sleep well Jack and Jackie. Scary dreams.

Jack: Scary dreams to you to Nita.. *falls asleep with Jackie*

Nita: *closed the door gently then went to Spiral Hill* I hope Santa and the others are really doing ok. I'll check with Santa at Christmas Town *walks to the Holiday Trees* Ok lets see... Ah. Here it is. *opens the door and goes inside* Whoa!!! *falls in snow* Oof!! Ugh.. *shakes the snow off herself* Wow.. So this is Christmas Town. *walks to the factory* 

Elves: Hello! ^^

Nita: Hi there. I'm looking for Santa. Is he in his workshop? 

Elves: Yep! ^^ Working on presents for the good boys and girls. Why do you want to see him?

Santa: It's alright dear elves let the girl through. 

Nita: *walks over* Hello Santa. 

Santa: Ah Nita good to see you again. You've been a good girl I see. 

Nita: Yes sir. I was helping my friend get out of Oogie's clutches

Santa: How did Jack get captured? He's not one to let his guard down.

Nita: Those 3 lil pranksters, all you gotta know Santa.

Santa: Those 3 have been quite naughty. How is Jack holding up?

Nita: Very exhausted and recovering sir. He just had his daughter Jackie.

Santa: My my that is a surprise. I shall have to stop by one Christmas or Halloween to see her. But I still need to work on preparations for this year's Christmas.

Nita: Maybe I can help out Santa.

Santa: Ho ho ho. Oh you sweet child. I appreciate you trying to help, but I can handle this. I'll drop by the day before Christmas and come see baby Jackie. That I promise you. 

Nita: Alright Santa. I'll keep it a secret from Jack so he can be surprised

Santa: Ah you sweet sweet child. And a good secret keeper. Here. This is my present for little Jackie. A teddy bear.

Nita: *takes it gently* Thanks Santa. I'm sure she'll love it. 

Santa: I'm sure she will. But you best get back and get some rest dear child.

Nita: Yes sir. Good night Santa *walks back to Halloween Town* Should I check on the other holiday leaders? Yes but not right now. I'm a bit tired. *yawns and was very tired, lays in the graveyard and falls asleep* 

2nd elder vampire brother: Brothers look. Vhat is she doing here? She must be so exhausted.

3rd elder vampire brother: She helped Jack escape from Oogie's clutches and kept him and his baby safe

4th younger vampire brother: But vhy is she sleeping in the graveyard?

1st eldest vampire brother: She must be tired to make it back. Let us take her to our castle for the night and bring her back after some rest. *gently carries Nita and floats back to the castle with his brothers*

Nita: *sleeps soundly*


End file.
